


Aftermath

by kiddiluna



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Takes place a few years after the last season Bakugan.





	Aftermath

Dan waited outside the lab where his best friend, and rival, were studying to become a doctor. He himself had gotten out of class early due to it being a test day. Leaning against the wall he waited for him what seemed like hours but in reality was only fifteen minutes. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and started to text his friend but as he was about to send the message people flooded out of the room door in a rush, nearly knocking him down and trampling him as they left. When the bulk of the people were gone, he heard someone behind him let out a laugh.

“You need some help there, Dan?” Dan looked back to see the person he was waiting for, Shun Kazami.

“Shun it is about time you got out here, your damn classmates nearly ran me over.” Dan mumbled getting up to his feet.

“I noticed as I saw you on the ground but then again only an idiot waits right outside the door.” Shun teased, Dan glared and playfully hit Shun in the arm.

“Shut up? Are you excited about this weekend?” Dan asked, Shun nodded his head.

“Yeah it will be the first time in a while that we will be able to go to Vestoria in over a year. I’m excited to see Skyress.” Shun admitted.

“Me too! I can’t wait to hang out with Drago and everyone else.” Dan said.

“Yeah it is going to be just like old times.” Shun said.

“You bet.” Dan said as they started to walk towards the school gates. At the gate stood their other friend Runo Misaki.

“Dan! Shun! Hurry up slow pokes, our ride is here.” Runo yelled at her boyfriend and Shun.

“We’re coming. They won’t leave without us.” Dan yelled back.

“You want to bet?” Runo retorted. Dan and Shun looked at each other before booking it over to the car.

“Yeah, definitely like old times.” Dan said to himself as he ran.


End file.
